Gate latches generally include a number of parts which are assembled at a factory and packaged in assembled form. The repair of such latches is difficult, and moreover, the parts thereof are sometimes fragile and easily damaged.
It would be desirable to provide a gate latch which is rugged and durable in construction. Preferably the parts should not be easily damaged, and the latch should be constructed so as to permit it to be assembled in the field and, if necessary, disassembled without any special tools.